<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally by Makaalbarn1485</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825449">Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485'>Makaalbarn1485</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, High School, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Texting, sookai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[KAISOO] [FLUFFY]</p><p>finally Jongin's heart will rest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Finally</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin was curious, he needed to ask his friend something that kept him concerned all day at school, because of the people around him who kept talking about it. He took out his cell phone and opened the kakaotalk. Seeing that his friend was online, he dared to speak.</p><p>
  <b>[Jongin - 11:00 pm]</b>
</p><p>“Soo? Are you there? ”</p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 11:05 pm]</b>
</p><p>"Hi Jongin, say it there"</p><p>He hesitated for an instant, feeling his heart beat fast. Why was it hitting so fast? It was hard to understand</p><p>
  <b>[Jongin - 11:10 pm]</b>
</p><p>“Soo… yeah…</p><p>is that the guys were filling me</p><p>all day today,</p><p>about something that got me crazy</p><p>and I wanted to ask you ”</p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 11:12 pm]</b>
</p><p>"You can ask man"</p><p>
  <b>[Jongin - 11:14 pm]</b>
</p><p>“I was told that you liked someone from school…</p><p>It is true?"</p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 11:17 pm]</b>
</p><p>"Good…</p><p>is it</p><p>Why?"</p><p>
  <b>[Jongin - 11:19 pm]</b>
</p><p>"Because we are best friends and you should tell me, right?"</p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 11:21 pm]</b>
</p><p>"If I speak I'll have to kill you"</p><p>
  <b>[Jongin - 11:23 pm]</b>
</p><p>“Ah! Soooo c'mon</p><p>Tell me!</p><p>If I know, i can even help you win over the person</p><p>heheheheheheheheh ”</p><p>Jongin's heart leapt further from his chest, waiting anxiously for his friend's response.</p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 11:27 pm]</b>
</p><p>"Fine</p><p>I'll tell you"</p><p>
  <b>[Jongin - 11:28 pm]</b>
</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"</p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 11:29 pm]</b>
</p><p>"But promise me you won't tell anyone ..."</p><p>
  <b>[Jongin - 11:30 pm]</b>
</p><p>"You know my mouth is a grave"</p><p>Jongin smiled at his cell phone, it would finally take away that doubt that consumed him so much </p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 11:35 pm]</b>
</p><p>"Jongin"</p><p>
  <b>[Jongin - 11:36 pm]</b>
</p><p>"Hi?"</p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 11:37 pm]</b>
</p><p>"Replied"</p><p>
  <b>[Jongin - 11:38 pm]</b>
</p><p>"What? You just called my name ”</p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 11:39 pm]</b>
</p><p>"That's right"</p><p>Jongin's eyes widened, his heart almost out of his mouth.</p><p>
  <b>[Jongin - 11:41 pm]</b>
</p><p>"As well?"</p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 11:43 pm]</b>
</p><p>"Do you want me to draw?"</p><p>Jongin sighed heavily.</p><p>
  <b>[Jongin - 11:45 pm]</b>
</p><p>"I want…"</p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 11:48 pm]</b>
</p><p>"I said it's you Jongin ...</p><p>I like you…"</p><p>Jongin froze, went white, red, blue, changed color several times. Kyungsoo kept calling him in the conversation and he could only look at nothing. So Kyungsoo liked him, really liked him! Until his conscience called him. And him? How were your feelings towards your friend? It's good to spend time by your side. The two liked to watch films together, to study, to do work and Jongin was very fond of his friend's company and, in the moments when they were far from each other, the desire beat strongly.</p><p>Was that like? Jongin did not understand well, he only knew that he increasingly wanted to be close to his friend. To be able to hold his hand, to hug him and to be able to do all kinds of things with him. Would like to discuss Marvel and DC and movies of all kinds and books and everything. Kyungsoo was a lovely and intelligent person and liked to help people, that was what he loved most about his friend.</p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 11:56 pm]</b>
</p><p>“Jongin?</p><p>Kai?</p><p>Are you there?</p><p>Don't leave me in a vacuum</p><p>Tomorrow I'm going to kill you... ”</p><p>Jongin smiled and decided to answer.</p><p>
  <b>[Jongin - 11:58 pm]</b>
</p><p>“You know Soo</p><p>Me too"</p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 11:59 pm]</b>
</p><p>"Also what man ??"</p><p>
  <b>[Jongin - 00:02 am]</b>
</p><p>"I like you too &gt;. &lt;"</p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 00:02 am]</b>
</p><p>"Oh really? O.o ”</p><p>
  <b>[Jongin - 00:02 am]</b>
</p><p>"Yes…"</p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 00:05 am]</b>
</p><p>"And now? What we do?"</p><p>
  <b>[Jongin - 00:05 am]</b>
</p><p>“I don’t know, we could try something…</p><p>What do you think?"</p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 00:06 am]</b>
</p><p>"I do not know…</p><p>Tomorrow we talk"</p><p>
  <b>[Jongin - 00:06 am]</b>
</p><p>"OK"</p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 00:07 am]</b>
</p><p>“Good night Jongin…</p><p>Kisses &gt;. &lt;”</p><p>
  <b>[Jongin - 00:08 am]</b>
</p><p>“Good night Soo</p><p>See you tomorrow</p><p>Kisses and sleep well = D ”</p><p>
  <b>[Soo - 00:08 am]</b>
</p><p>"You too"</p><p>Jongin continued looking to the chat, feeling his heart slowly warm. In the end, he was more than happy and he was sure of one thing: Kyungsoo would never escape his hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XxX</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, he finally gave the long-awaited kiss on those small lips, and this was the first of many kisses to come.</p><p>- Soo.</p><p>- You can talk...</p><p>- Do you wanna be my boyfriend?</p><p>- Hmm… - he sighed in a cute way.</p><p>Jongin hugged him tightly, giving a kiss on his hot cheek and waiting for his answer.</p><p>- Of course I want...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love this history, i hope you guys liked!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>